This application makes reference to and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application entitled xe2x80x9cFLEXIBLE BATTERY CHARGER ADAPTABLE TO THE BATTERIES OF THE MOBILE PHONE OF DIFFERENT SIZExe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jan. 17, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 2000-1969.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop charger for charging a battery pack of a mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible battery charger being adaptable for retaining different battery sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional battery charger of a mobile phone is usually provided with two kinds of battery charging grooves, one of which is used for charging the mobile phone with a battery pack attached thereto and the other for charging a detached battery.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a perspective view and a cross sectional view of a conventional battery charger, respectively, wherein the battery charger includes a casing made of an upper casing frame 100 and a lower casing frame 200, a plurality of charging terminals 310 for contacting a battery pack 410, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 300 connected to the terminal contact element 310.
The upper casing frame 100 is provided with a first charging groove 110 for charging the battery pack 410 mounted on the mobile phone 400, and a second charging groove 120 for charging a detached battery pack. The charging terminals 310 are designed to partly protrude from the bottom surface of the charging grooves 110 and 120 for charging the battery packs. The frame 100 is also provided with at least one indication lamp 130 to notify the completion of the battery charge.
However, the second groove used for retaining the detachable battery in the conventional battery charger is fixed, thus fits only one type of battery pack. Hence, the conventional charger may not be used for charging other battery packs having different sizes. Currently, the size of a mobile telephone and its battery is becoming smaller and comes in different sizes and shapes. Thus, it is foreseeable that it would a waste of money and inconvenient for the users to purchase different battery chargers each time a new phone with smaller battery becomes available in the market.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible battery charger, which may be adaptable and compatible for use with the mobile phone having various battery sizes.
In one aspect of the present invention, a mobile battery charger of for retaining and charging different battery packs is provided. The charger includes an upper casing frame provided with a charging groove for charging a detached battery pack, and a lower casing frame coupled to the upper casing frame for holding a printed circuit board therein, and a moveable support plate disposed between the upper casing frame and the lower casing frame being adaptable to receive different sizes of battery packs.
A more complete understanding of the apparatus of the present invention may be had by reference to the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: